Twilight beyond the vail
by ariyannajigoukshoujo34
Summary: Howl: a young man of 23, wizard and master of the moving castle, wanting more of life Lilly: a young girl of 16 part cat part human...what happens when these two cross pathes? I don't own Howl's moving castle just my character Lilly
1. Meetings

Chapter 1: meetings

The sun was rising higher and higher in the cloudless, blue sky, down below upon a beautiful field a small breeze blew and all blades of grass swayed along with the wind. Along one of the hillsides a gigantic moving contraption was making its way down to the riverside where it would sit and rest until its master made it move once more. Down a ways further, a young man around the age of 23, he had shoulder length black hair and bright blue, crystal eyes, all he wore was plain shoes, form-fitting black pants and a baggy, white short sleeve shirt, he went by the name of Howl.

He had been walking by himself for a while, only to get away from everything, work, teaching and the shouting, he just wanted a little peace and quiet,

_'Surrounded by all this magic and yet nothing will help me shut those two up.' _Howl thought to himself as his pace quickened, as if he was ready to return to the moving castle. But as it was he was only trying to get to the riverside so he could find a place to sit and think.

Meanwhile on the other side of the river, a young girl of about 16 was running along the rocks, pebbles and such. She had long blonde hair that stopped at the middle of her back, and her eyes were a deep dark blue, tears streamed down from them and black cat ears sat atop her head. Dirt and blood patches were all over her face, in her hair and all over her clothes, she kept looking over her shoulder to make sure they weren't still following her,

_'Please someone, anyone help me!!!' _She screamed within her mind, but as she was running, she wasn't paying attention to where she was and then her shoe caught a stray rock, then she went flying, face first into the ground out of the woods, she landed right across from where Howl was sitting, he jumped up from his seat, watching to make sure she was alright. Just then three large wolves emerged from the trees and then surrounded the young girl, teeth bared and dangerous. Howl's eyes then widened and he had to make a decision and fast.

***

"Hey kid when did Howl say he was getting back again?"  
"I have a name Calcifer and it's Markl, and he didn't say." The small child replied to the fire, which was chewing on a piece of wood.

Markl was the student Howl had taken on, he was 14 years old, and his knowledge of magic was far greater now. He was running around the kitchen looking for something to do until his master returned and resumed their lesson. Just then the dial above the door moved and changed color, the color was a bright yellow, both Calcifer and Markl jumped when it zinged,

"Howl must be back." The fire demon said as Markl nodded and the door swung open.

Howl stepped inside and closed the door behind him,

"Master Howl, welcome….home…" Markl started to say but then he spotted a young girl in his master's arms.

"Hello Markl, Calcifer make the water warm so I can wash her off." He ordered as he held the girl bridal style as he walked up the first set of stairs and then walked past everything and stopped at the bottom of the second set of stairs,

"She'll be staying here until she's better." He replied and then walked up the stairs towards the bathroom, Markl and Calcifer looked at each other and just shrugged,

_'This isn't like Master Howl at all, bringing a strange girl home, and were those ears and a tail I saw? Well I trust my master, I'm sure he knows what he's doing.' _Markl thought as he returned to what he was doing.

***

Howl shut the bathroom door behind him, the girl still cradled in his arms, yet her eyes had not opened since he carried her to the castle. He then held her with one arm and with the other, turned the hot water valve on and watched as the tub filled with water, when it was full enough he turned it off.

"Alright, bath time." He said as he gave a small chuckle, then he sat her on the ground gently and began undressing her, when she was completely naked he placed her in the warm water,

_'Now why could someone harm a person like her, it's uncalled for.' _Howl thought to himself as he wiped the dirt and blood from her soft, pale skin.

***

A small breeze blew into the room and the moon shone through the four-panel window.

_'Come on girl get a hold of yourself!!!' _A voice rang out. Her eyes started opening, then she brought a hand to her head,

"Oww my head, what happened to me?" She asked as her eyes opened, when everything came into focus, she sat up quickly and looked around the small room,

"Wha-what? Where the hell am I?" She asked as she stood up and headed for the door, when she grabbed the handle, she then heard voices from downstairs,

"Maybe they can tell me what's going on and where I am." She said to herself and opened the door.

***

"Master Howl why?"

"Because Markl she was in trouble and didn't want to leave her there alone to die." Howl replied as he flipped through one of his old text books, then as he looked up, he saw the girl he saved earlier standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for someone to notice her,

"Well if it isn't our fine young Lady awake from her sleep, please no need to be shy." Howl said with a smile on his face as he got up and walked over to her,

"Um, where am I? And who are if I may ask." She replied as she looked up at him,

"Oh please excuse my manners, my name is Howl, that's Markl and the other one is Calcifer and your name would be my dear?" Howl asked as he kissed her hand and she blushed,

"My name is Lilly." She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey every one it's me I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for quite a long time but anyway I read it and I just wanted to say that I'm going to be rewriting it so hopefully this one will be better than the last thanks and thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far ^^


End file.
